Blowing in the wind
by namedlucie
Summary: Zelena is trying to change, be good. It's hard. And then Ruby finds her alone on the beach.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was on her usual morning jogging walk along the beach when she saw Zelena sitting alone on the ground. She was looking in the distance, probably lost in her own thoughts, letting the waves calm her. The sun that was just coming up was making her hair shine somewhere between red and gold.

Ruby stopped a few meters away and watched her for a while. She seemed…lost? She didn't look like someone who wants to be alone. She looked lonely.

Zelena was trying to change. Trying was the right term because no change happens overnight. There were people who didn't believe she could change at all, they thought she was pure wickedness, just like they thought Regina was pure evil. Then there were people who pretended to be okay but as soon as she was out of sight, they started gossiping about her.

And then there were people who believed in her. Just a few of them. They tried to support her but it wasn't easy, for no one. Sometimes, when Zelena got mad or upset, she snapped and her magic got out of control, resulting in making the electricity go crazy and things falling out of shelves. Not that she wouldn't be able to control her magic, but she was supposed to not to use it. And so it was bubbling under her skin, tickling and springing out as soon as she lost control over her emotions even just for a second.

Ruby sighed and walked slowly towards the other woman.

"Hey, Zelena, what are you doing here?"

"Just sitting," she shrugged and didn't even look at the brunette.

"May I join you?" Ruby didn't want to invade her space and force her company on the other woman but she also didn't like the idea of letting her be there alone.

There was no answer from the red head woman but she didn't say she didn't want her there either.

"Why are you here alone?"

"And who should I be here with? Like someone would like my company anyway." She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Zelena, that's not true. There are people who like having you around." The brunette touched her arm slightly. Zelena tensed a little bit but didn't say anything.

"Yeah? Like who? Everyone is keeping their distance away from me." She sounded upset but also hurt, like her voice was about to break.

"Hey, you know they're not. There are people who believe in you. Your sister, Emma, Henry…"

"Oh please, Regina is desperate because she doesn't know what to do about my magic. She puts her mayoral face on and smiles but I know she doesn't really believe in me. Henry is just a naïve kid. And Emma is… suspicious."

"But they still stand by your side."

"It doesn't feel like it's enough, you know…" Zelena sighed.

"How about me?" Ruby whispered, turning to face her.

"What about you?" Zelena looked at her confused.

"I believe in you." She smiled at her and squeezed her hand in an assuring gesture.

Zelena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but no words come out at first.

"What? Why?"

"Because I believe people can change. You did bad things but that doesn't mean you can't change. Look at Regina, look at me. I was basically born to kill. But that doesn't mean I have to act that way. Being a wolf is scary and sometimes hard to control but I don't have to give up who I am. I just learned how to control it and I get to decide when to use my power. And so can you, Zelena. You don't have to stop using your magic in order to be good. You don't have to change yourself, you only have to change what you use your powers for." Ruby smiled again, still holding the other woman's hand.

"I… don't understand…" Zelena's voice was just above the breaking point, her eyes were a little bit wet. Did someone really believe in her?

"What do you not understand?"

"Why are you so good to me?" It was a whisper now, barely audible over the waves that were suddenly getting stronger.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, how much you're trying."

A single tear escaped the blue eyes. At the same moment the waves got higher, wind started to blow and rushed the sand above the ground. Zelena blinked and stood up franticly.

"Please go away. I don't want to hurt you!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Ruby was standing up now as well, determined not to go anywhere.

"Don't you see what's happening?! This is all me, I am doing it and I can't stop it!" She threw her hands desperately in the air, looking around at all the angry waves and sand running down the beach in the strong wind. She was crying now, not caring about the tears running down her face.

"It's just your emotions. You have to calm down." Ruby stayed calm and made a few steps towards the other woman.

"No! Stop! Please…" The last word got almost lost in the strong wind. Zelena stretched out her hands in a gesture that should show Ruby to stay away. But instead, the wind was directed at the brunette. It picked her up and pushed to the ground and she landed in the sand a few feet away.

"No…" Zelena fell to the ground, tears running down her face.

Ruby got up quickly and rushed to the red head woman. The wind was still chasing the sand around the beach and the waves were still high.

She rushed to her and hugged her from behind, holding her tight.

"Shhh, it's okay."

"No! Let me go!" Zelena was trying to get out of the hold.

"It's okay, I've got you, shhh." Ruby was whispering in her ear, swinging her in her arms. The wind started to calm down after a while, there was no sand storm anymore but it still wasn't windless.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Zelena was repeating it like a mantra. She was still crying but she stopped fighting and let Ruby hold her and rock her back and forth.

"It's okay, Zelena. Just breathe. In and out, in and out." Red hair was tickling her on her face that was buried in it. She felt Zelena's body to ease, her chest heaving up and down under her arms wrapped around the thin body.

Soon the wind disappeared and the whispering of the sea went back to normal.

"I'm so sorry…" Zelena sighed again. She was lying in Ruby's arms, her body almost lifeless, exhausted with all the magic and emotions.

"It's okay now, I got you." Ruby whispered and placed kisses in red hair, tugging the other woman closer to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect to write another chapter but it kind of happened. I don't know if there's gonna be more, depends on my muse and time. Any feedback is very appreciated, let me know what you think and if you have any ides :)**

They sat there for a while, Zelena's crying became a quiet sobbing after a while, while Ruby was running her fingers through her hair, just holding her quietly.

Zelena couldn't remember when the last time someone held her was. Probably her adoptive mother but that was a long time ago. And what is it that she feels now? Is it… safety? Does she really feel safe in the brunette's arms? Why does it feel so right? How did she manage to calm her? And why?

"Why are you doing this?" She sat up right, her voice hoarse from crying and not speaking.

"What do you mean?" Ruby looked at her confused.

"This," Zelena waved her hand around, "helping me, holding me, the kisses…" She trailed off, slightly blushing.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I cross a line? I didn't mean to…" There was a little bit of panic in her voice.

"No, I… you didn't…. I just… don't understand." She shook her head.

"Oh, well… It's simple. I like you." Ruby smiled at her, almost shyly.

Zelena took a long look at her, trying to figure out if she is lying.

"Is it a trap? Are you trying to fool me and trick me into something?" She stood up hastily, stepping back.

"What? No, Zelena, what I said is true, I like you, it's not a trap!" Ruby was standing up too now, confused and upset that she messed up.

"Bullshit! How could you like me?!" She was almost screaming now.

"Because I think you're more than just a wicked witch! Because I think you deserve to be believed in, to be given a chance, a real chance! And because I think you're beautiful!" Ruby was screaming as well, why, she didn't know. But it felt good to tell all of this to the other woman.

"What?! You think I'm beautiful?!" Zelena's eyes widened with surprise and disbelieve.

"I do," Ruby took a few steps towards her, smiling and cupped her cheek.

"How? My skin gets green at times…"

"So? My eyes get yellow at times." Ruby grinned at her, still holding her hand on her cheek.

Zelena just opened her mouth and closed it again when nothing came out. Her heart was beating fast, Ruby could hear it. The waves started to beat harder again, just as her breathing got faster.

"It's okay," Ruby dropped her hand and took a step back, "I understand if you don't like me. Just… don't make another storm, okay?" She gave a weak smile and wanted to turn around.

"No, wait," Zelena almost cried out, afraid that the brunette might just walk away. Ruby stopped and looked at the other woman. They were staring into each others' eyes for long seconds. Everything else disappeared, there were only the bright blue and dark brown orbs. The sea was calm again. Zelena's breathing went back to normal.

"You… you do this to me!" Zelena breathed out in surprise.

"What… exactly do I do?" Ruby asked carefully.

"You calm me down!" She was still looking around, not quite sure what to think or if it's even true.

"I – Do you believe me now?" Ruby gave her an encouraging smile.

"I think so. But it scares me." Zelena mumbled the last part, shy to admit it and make herself vulnerable.

Ruby stopped the step she was about to take.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to scare you. I just want to help… What exactly… scares you?" The brunette tried.

Zelena sighed and turned to the sea. She was watching the waves for a while before she decided to answer.

"I never felt so… No one ever… believed in me." It was such a quiet whisper that if it was someone else, they wouldn't probably catch it. But Ruby's wolf ears were much better than anyone else's.

"Then I suggest that you get used to it," Ruby smirked at her and threw her arms around the other woman from behind. The red haired woman tensed a little bit under the touch. "Sorry. You don't like when someone touches you, noted," the brunette grinned and let go off her.

"No, it's not that I don't like it, I do like it but I'm just…"

"Not used to it, get it," she smiled and stood next to her. "I'd say get use to that too but I'm not going to touch you unless you really want me to. Or unless you like, you know, make a tsunami or something." Ruby grinned and nudged her with her shoulder.

Zelena smiled but didn't say anything. They were just standing there, looking at the sea, enjoying the feeling of the empty beach and letting the sun tickle their faces with its warm morning rays. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts.

"I - think you're pretty too," Zelena said quietly while a slight blush was sneaking into her face.

Ruby smiled and took her hand into hers and squeezed lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**So... yep, it's offical! It has become a multi chaptered story. I have a few things in mind that I want to write about but other than that, I'm also open to suggestions and ideas! :)**

They were standing on the beach for a while, looking at the waves of the sea, hand in hand, enjoying the sounds of nature and early morning.

After a few minutes, Zelena finally broke the silence.

"Are you really going to help me?"

"Of course I am. I already said that," Ruby smiled at her and squeezed her hand in assurance.

"Alright. But… I'm not really sure how you can help me. Or what you can help me with."

"Let's take a walk and we can talk about it, okay?" Ruby started to walk and pulled Zelena behind her by her hand.

They walked a few feet in silence. Ruby was thinking about what to ask, how to ask it and how to approach the whole problem. And also, most importantly, what the real problem was?

"So…," she trailed of, still not sure how to start this conversation.

"So what? I never had you for the shy one," Zelena smirked at her.

"I'm not! And I'm glad you're in a better mood!" She poked her with her elbow and laughed. "Is it because of me?" She leaned closer and smirked.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, Miss Lucas."

"Now you sound like Regina. How much time do you spend together? Or is it a Mills thing?" Ruby laughed and narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

"Not much. And I don't know." Her mood sank again with the mention of her sister.

"Okay. So… What exactly do you need me to help you with? I mean, obviously, with getting your magic under control. But why is your magic going so crazy lately? You were such a good witch, how did this happen?"

"Were, yeah, thanks." She grimaced.

"Sorry. You still are, just, you know…" Ruby tried apologetically.

"Yes, I do. As you probably noticed, and as you know, magic is emotion. And when I get upset or angry, I sometimes lose control of it. Unfortunately, it happens more and more often lately."

"Okay… when did it happen for the first time? You had gotten pretty emotional before and you had no troubles with it."

"Are you hitting on that one evening when I threw Regina through the clock tower?" Zelena laughed, it was probably the first time in a long time.

"Yeah… "

"That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" She smirked

"Zelena!" Ruby smacked her across her arm in pretended shock. "You are supposed to be good!"

"I know," she sighed, "but I still enjoy a little bit of badness here and there. Besides, it's just a memory, I'm not going to do that again."

"That's very nice of you. So, when did you lose control of you magic for the first time?"

"About two weeks after I promised Regina and Emma that I won't use magic and will be on my best behaviour." Zelena pulled a face when she remembered that silly promise.

"And you haven't used magic since then?" Ruby asked, frowning as she was trying to think.

"I made a promise, remember."

"That was not my question."

"I – tried not to. I didn't the first two weeks. Then that accident happened and it felt so good, God!" Zelena groaned. She let go of Ruby's hand and run both of her hands over her arms. She could feel her magic tickling just underneath her skin.

"That sounds almost dirty," Ruby smirked and poked the other woman with her shoulder.

"Why, I heard you are the one with a dirty mind," Zelena smirked back at her, her eyes flashed with something that almost looked like lust.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ruby made a serious face. "Besides, I thought we're talking about you, not me."

"Of course, darling. So after that incident I realized I can't manage not to use magic because it feels so good. It's been a part of me for so long and I can't just give it up. It is like giving up a liver! So I use magic every now and then for simple things, like making the water boil, starting fire in a fireplace. But only when I'm alone. If someone would see me, they would immediately tell Regina or Emma and I'd be screwed." She sighed and stuck her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Why don't they want you to use magic?"

"Because they think I can only be good if I don't use it. They think my magic is bad and as long as I'm not good, my magic won't be good."

"Okay…" Ruby prolonged the one word as she was trying to think. "When the first curse broke and everyone found out who Regina really was, they were afraid of her and her magic, obviously. So Henry made her promise she wouldn't use it as a proof that she's good."

"So she is doing the same with me…." Zelena grunted in realization.

"Yeah. But a lot of things has changed since then. I'm no expert for magic but I think it depends on what you use it for."

"Maybe. Maybe my magic is really bad and I shouldn't use it. You saw the sand storm…"

"Zelena, listen to me," Ruby stopped and pulled the other woman's arm to do the same. When they were finally facing each other, she continued. "Your magic is not bad. _You_ are not bad. You just have to use it for the good things, that's all."

"How can I use it for the good things when I'm not allowed to use it at all." Zelena snapped and anger appeared in her eyes for a moment.

"I think we're gonna start with that. I think that is what causes all the problems." Ruby said confidently.

"I don't think I understand." Zelena seemed confused.

"It's simple. As you said, magic is a part of you, it's like giving up a liver. You can't just do it. If you don't use it, it's gonna pile up and then it bursts out. So you should use it, from time to time, for good things only!" Ruby emphasized the last part but made sure she said it teasingly.

"Tell that to Regina." Zelena mumbled, kicking the tip of her shoe in the sand.

"I'll. Or you will."

"She is never going to agree to that!"

"She will, I promise. We'll explain it to her and I'll use my puppy eyes and she's gonna let you."

"Puppy eyes? Is there something between you and the mayor we don't know about?" Zelena smirked at her.

"No, why? Have you seen me in my wolf form? My eyes are pretty irresistible." Ruby grinned.

Zelena rolled her eyes and started to walk again.

"Don't expect to use magic as you had before. There are probably gonna be some rules, which I think is okay." Ruby continued to plan their strategy. "We should probably suggest some ourselves, to show that we mean well."

"Like?" Zelena raised her eyebrow.

"Like that you won't use it alone, only when there's someone there with you."

"You mean yourself?" It wasn't really a question, it almost sounded like Zelena wanted to make sure.

"If you let me," Ruby smiled at her.

Zelena allowed herself a small smile but didn't say anything.

They walked for a while before she asked the next question.

"Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"When did you and me become us?"

Ruby frowned but stayed silent for a while. When? But also, how?

"I- don't know. I'm sorry, I just want to help you and I'm so glad and relieved that I finally told you how I feel about you and I'm kinda excited about it that I could just kiss you and never stop." Ruby widened her eyes when she realized what she said. "Oops." She grinned and looked up at the other woman from under her long lashes.

Zelena certainly didn't expect this.

"That… is a very nice compliment." She didn't look at the brunette, just kept walking forward.

"Zelena, wait! I'm sorry, okay! I had no idea that you're such a prude! I just said I want to kiss you!"

Zelena stopped fiercely and turned around.

"Not everyone is like you, Miss Lucas! You found me sitting here alone just about a half an hour ago. You told me you liked me. Do you expect me to fuck you here on the beach?" There was dangerous fire in her eyes. They were standing just inches apart, breathing heavily. The wind arose again, running angrily along the beach, chasing the sand.

"No, you're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that and I didn't mean to imply anything." Ruby was talking loudly, making sure Zelena can hear her over the wind. She took a small step closer, "Please, stop it," she reached out her hand, touching the other woman's arm gently.

"Don't touch me!" Zelena cried out and the wind got stronger.

"Okay, I won't!" Ruby took a step back. "Can you stop it, please?" She was trying to talk softly but with the urgency in her voice.

Zelena looked around helplessly.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can! You did it before." Ruby wished she could hug her and hold her tight and swing her like before. But she doesn't want to be touched so she had to come up with something else.

"Come on, look at me. Look at me, sweetie." She waited for her to look at her before she continued. She had to yell, otherwise her words would get lost in the wind. "Look me in the eyes. Good. And now just breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. That's good. Just focus on my eyes, don't look at anything else. And breathe. Slowly. In and out. In and out." Slowly, the wind started to calm down. It took another minute or two before it was calm again.

"You did it," Zelena breathed out with a surprise.

"No," Ruby smiled at her, "you did. I just helped a little bit." She had almost tears in her eyes. She just spent a few minutes looking into the blue orbs and was surprised with all the emotions she saw there. Fear. Desperation. But also determination and a quick flick of hope.

"Come on, we should go. And maybe we can stop by at Regina's and talk to her." Ruby poked her cheerfully and started to walk back.

"Ruby? Would you like to try?." Zelena said quietly.

"Try what?" The brunette looked at her confused.

"You… said you liked me."

"I do."

"And you also said you would like to kiss me."

"Also true," Ruby grinned at her, still not really sure what this was about.

"I would like to kiss you too. But… I want to do things right, for once. So, I want to try… us. Do you think that's possible?" Her voice was hopeful, she wasn't really sure if this was what the brunette wanted or if she just wanted to… kiss her and more.

"I'd love that," Ruby pushed the disobedient red curl away from Zelena's face in a gentle gesture. "And I promise I'll take it slowly. Despite what you heard about me, I can behave." She smirked and winked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story started as a one shot, that's why I didn't mention the baby before, I didn't think it would be necessary. Now that we're getting somewhere, it just has to be there :) Please, any feedback would be really appreciated :)**

They arrived to the mansion in a short while.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zelena stopped Ruby's hand from knocking.

"Positive. Come on, let's get it over with, there's nothing to worry about." Ruby smiled at her and raised her hand again.

"I hope they both have had their coffee already, otherwise they're gonna kick us out." She grimaced sarcastically but didn't stop the brunette from knocking.

"It's 8:30, I'm sure Regina has been long awake. As for Emma, I'm not so sure," Ruby grinned and turned back to the door.

Zelena sighed in resignation and just waited.

The door swung open in a moment. As soon as Regina took in who was standing on her porch, she raised her eyebrow.

"What on earth are you two doing here?"

"We want to discuss something." Ruby said firmly but smiled at the mayor.

"We?" Regina raised her eyebrow again, looking from one to another.

"Yes. Can we come in?" Zelena answered, not as confident as Ruby but a little bit irritated. She wasn't used to asking for permission, let alone her sister. She did what she pleased. That has been changing lately, but she still struggled with negotiating.

Regina didn't say anything and just stepped aside to let them come in. She closed the door behind them and led them to the living room.

"Regina? Who was that?" Emma asked, her cup of morning coffee in her hand, poking her head in. "Oh. Hey, did something happen?" She frowned, looking from Regina to Ruby as she stepped into the room.

" _They_ want to discuss something." Regina made sure to stress the pronoun.

"Ruby?" Emma looked confused.

"Can we just sit down, please?" Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes.

Emma nodded and fell into the armchair, tucking her feet in fluffy socks underneath her. Ruby and Zelena sat next to each other on the couch, Regina remained standing, crossing her arms in front of her, waiting for what comes next.

"Ugh, this feels weird," Ruby breathed out with a nervous chuckle.

"Indeed it does, Miss Lucas, so I'd suggest you tell me what the hell is going on because I have other things to do."

"Told you you sound like your sister," Ruby grinned at Zelena.

"Excuse me?" Regina raised her voice in irritation.

"Nothing," the young brunette gave her an innocent smile. "Okay I guess I should explain why we are here…"

"That would be really nice of you…" Regina just couldn't resist making any remark.

"Just let them talk, Regina," Emma reached out her hand towards her girlfriend in an attempt to calm her down. The brunette stepped closer to her but otherwise ignored the gesture.

"How should I begin… did you guys notice the storms this morning?" Ruby felt Zelena tense next to her.

"Yeah, that was pretty weird, I almost got worried that there's a new curse coming," Emma laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Of course we did." Regina rolled her eyes and then looked at her sister. "Did you do it?"

"I – yes." Zelena didn't look at her. She knew what was coming. Another storm, but this time it would be her sister.

"I knew it! What did I tell you about using magic? I thought we agreed you won't use it! Why the hell did you make storms?!" Regina was furious. The vain on her forehead was visible, her gestures were wild.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Zelena stood up angrily. She refused to be looked down at.

"Okay, everybody needs to calm down now!" Ruby jumped up quickly, partially stepping in front of the red head.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean it wasn't on purpose?"

Zelena was trying to calm down. She really wanted to. But she was mad at her sister. She didn't even give her a chance and immediately assumed she disobeyed. Always the villain, even when she's not. And it made her even angrier.

Suddenly there was a thunder, closely followed by lightening.

"Zelena?! Stop it now!" Regina's eyes were flashing with anger.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma jumped out of her armchair.

"Regina, shut the hell up for a minute!" Ruby pointed her finger at the mayor.

They mayor was caught by surprise with the young woman's impertinence. But then again, she was never the one of the best manners. Another thunder resonated through the house.

Ruby turned to Zelena and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Just breathe. You know how to do it. You did it before. In and out. That's it, you're doing well." Ruby smiled at her encouragingly. She wanted to cup her cheek and stroke it with her thumb but one thing at a time. Regina was already out of her balance and better not to make her even more surprised and angrier.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma whispered to her girlfriend.

"I have no idea, dear." Regina shook her head and smiled at the blonde tiredly.

The sky started to lighten up again and the dark clouds were disappearing. Once the weather was itself again, Zelena closed her eyes and breathed out. Ruby let go of her shoulders and found her hand, squeezing it quickly.

"You did well, sweetie." She then turned around to the other two women. "Now can we please all sit down and finally discuss what we came here to discuss?"

They just shook their heads, Emma falling back into her armchair, pulling Regina with her. The brunette let her and sat awkwardly on her lap.

"I have a question. Ruby, why the hell do you call her 'sweetie'?" Emma felt so confused, she already had her coffee but she wasn't sure if she's fully awake or having a bad dream.

"That is not exactly what needs to be talked about, Emma," Ruby smiled at her.

"Can any of you finally explain what is going on?" Regina snapped. She didn't like to be confused.

"Regina, how did you feel when you were not allowed to use magic?" Ruby decided that another demonstration might help.

"I don't see how that is relevant." She frowned.

"It is. You forbade Zelena to use her magic. Now remember what it felt like."

"Did you feel the magic running under your skin after not using it for a few days?" Zelena tried.

Regina frowned even more when she remembered what it was like. It was like a bad itch, like a temptation constantly whispering 'do it, you know you want to'.

"I did," she finally said.

"See, and that is what Zelena feels. The problem is, when she doesn't use her magic and gets… let's say emotional, she kind of loses control of her magic and then storms happen."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Regina nodded in understanding. "Well, I still have the cuff, I could…"

"I don't think that's what they want, Regina," Emma tried from behind the brunette.

"I won't let you do that!" Zelena raised her voice in desperation.

"No one is using the cuff." Ruby said resolutely.

"Why not, it's an easy way and we don't have to worry about unexpected storms."

"Do you want her to be good or not?" Ruby just asked.

"Of course I do! That's why I think it would be good to use the cuff!"

"You can't just force her not to use magic. She has to want to be good, she has to do it willingly. You, from all the people, should know that magic is not just good or bad, and that things are never that easy." Ruby was looking Regina straight in her eyes. She was never afraid of that woman.

"I think she's right, R'gina." Emma said quietly.

"What makes you think so?" The brunette was not pleased that her girlfriend didn't agree with her.

"Well… You know when I wanted to get rid of my magic because I thought it was bad and I didn't want to hurt anyone…"

"Yes but I don't…"

"You told me it's a part of me. You made sure I understood that, and that magic is not bad by itself. I know it's hard for you, for all of us, but shouldn't we at least give her a chance?" Emma was trying to explain it to the brunette, making sure her voice was soft.

"We did give her a chance." Regina tried to protest.

"I mean a real one."

Regina sighed a closed her eyes for a moment. Zelena and Ruby were watching their exchange with hopeful expectation. It felt like they were little girls trying to get permission from their parents.

"I'm just afraid that it might get out of control." Regina finally admitted. "And it might hurt you, the baby or all of us." She looked quickly at her sister.

Ruby froze for a second. She totally forgot about the baby. She pushed it out of her mind right after she heard. Not that she would have anything against babies, or Robin, even tho she didn't really like him. But as she had said, she liked the woman. And the idea of her having a baby with someone else wasn't simply the best thing.

Zelena felt her tense and turned to look at her.

"I thought you knew?"

"I do. I just… never mind," she smiled at her and turned back to Regina quickly. "Listen, I get that you're worried. But isn't it worse when there's magic just uncontrollably springing out of her?"

"She has a point," Emma grinned.

"Thanks," Ruby rolled her eyes at her friend, "we have a suggestion. At least for the beginning. Zelena can use her magic but not when she's alone. There has to be someone else. One of you or me."

"And how could you possibly know if she uses magic when she's alone?" The older brunette was sceptical.

"Because I trust her." Ruby turned around and looked into Zelena's blue eyes.

Regina was looking at them, confused more than ever before.

"Now that that's settled, can you please finally explain what the hell is going on between you two?" Emma's curiosity was now getting the best of her.

The two women in question just grinned at each other.

"That I'd like to know as well," Regina nodded and crossed her arms.

"Nothing is going on, sis, nothing you'd have to know about." She gave her a big smile.

"You like my sister? Seriously, Ruby?" Regina was slowly getting a headache. It was only morning but the day seemed to be full of surprises.

"What's not to like, your majesty?" Ruby smirked at her and stood up. "I think we should go," she grinned at Zelena and reached out for her hand. The other woman accepted and they walked to the door.

"Just… please…"

"What, Regina?" the younger brunette was getting amused.

"Nothing. I guess I'll call you." She just waved her hand and dismissed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**It took me much longer to write this chapter than I would think. And, surprisingly (haha) it got longer than I planned it to so I had to cut it and save the rest for next time.**

 **I asked on twitter about ice cream choices for our ladies and I have to say that people's ideas matched mine so I'm pleased with that. Please leave comments and reviews about what you dis/liked, I really appreciate every single one!**

 **You can also find me on tumblr (october-lady) or on twitter (named_lucie).**

* * *

It's been a few days since all the changes and their lives getting a little bit new direction. Ruby made Zelena promise not to use magic while she's alone. The red head didn't obviously like it, saying she can control her magic and do simple tricks. But the brunette insisted, saying that it's at least for the beginning until they are really sure everything still works the way it should.

It was about three days later when Regina stopped by at Granny's to talk to Ruby.

"Can I talk to you?" Regina leaned on the counter.

"Regina, this really isn't the best time, we're really busy here," the younger brunette barely looked at her as she grabbed the plates and hurried to bring them to the right tables. It was just in the middle of lunch time which meant the place was packed.

"It's important," Regina pressed when Ruby came back behind the counter.

"It always is," she sighed.

"It's about Zelena," Regina lowered her voice a little bit.

"What about her?" Ruby stopped for a moment to look at the mayor.

"I think we should discuss the conditions in more details. The last time we spoke… I was a little… let's say, surprised."

Ruby felt relief instantly, she got scared for a moment that something happened or that Regina has some great idea, like using the cuff again whenever Zelena wasn't allowed to use magic.

"Yes, and you still seem surprised. Look, let me get you something to eat and when it calms down a bit, we can talk, okay?" Ruby called over her shoulder, already running away with more plates.

It took almost an hour till all the guests were fed and the situation calmed down a bit.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" Ruby landed on the barstool next to Regina.

"I'm just concerned about my sister using magic, especially without any supervision."

"She's not gonna use magic when she's alone, I promise."

"You can't know that. Besides, what would you do if the situation got out of control? You don't have any magic, how would you stop her?" Regina was frowning, not persuaded about Ruby's abilities.

"Just like I already did about the three times before." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What if you can't get close to her enough to touch her?"

"Already happened. She didn't want me to touch her. Yet we still stopped the storm." Ruby grinned at the mayor, a little bit proudly.

"What?! Did you try to do something she didn't want? I swear, Ruby, if you…" Regina's eyes flashed with anger.

"Relax. It's cute that you're worried about your older sister. But despite what you might think of me, I'm not that person, not anymore. The Ruby I was during the curse. Which was your creation anyway, which makes me wonder, madam Mayor, why did you make me so slutty?" Ruby leaned closer and narrowed her eyes.

"I should have made Snow a bit more that way, shouldn't I?" Regina smirked at her. "I know I wasn't the best sister, but she's the only blood family I have. And I swear if you hurt her, or the baby…!"

"Stop threatening me, Regina, that's not your style anymore. I promise I have no bad intentions about your sister. I think she deserves help, that's it."

"And what about the baby?" Regina asked.

"You think I'd hurt a baby?! I'm sorry, Regina, but if anyone, that you're the only one with a motive." Ruby sounded a little bit hurt at the remark.

"I moved on, in case you haven't noticed."

"I have. Would it make you feel better if you were there the first time?"

"Tonight at eight, in my vault." Regina smiled at her and finally left the diner.

* * *

"Hey, Zelena," Ruby smiled when she heard the other woman's voice in the phone.

"Hello," Zelena smiled, trying to hide her own smile.

"What would you say if I'd suggest a date?"

"A date? Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not… surprised…" She tried to deny it. It was pointless. Of course she was surprised. No matter what happened, she still couldn't believe all of what was currently going on. She couldn't believe that someone would take time and tried to get to know her and even less she could believe that someone would actually fight her sister for her.

"Yes, you are. But that's okay. So? What do you say? Wanna go on a date with me?"

"I… yes, yes, I do." She relaxed. She is allowed to have something good after all, isn't she…

"Great! I'll pick you up at… let's say in about an hour?" Ruby quickly looked at her wrist to check the time.

"Alright. And what are we doing? I mean, I just want to know what to wear, you know…."

"Just be yourself," Ruby smiled when she heard the uncertainty in the other woman's voice. "And, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" It was like a switch, Zelena immediately turned into defensiveness.

"There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"We'll see about that." Zelena sounded distant, the joy was gone from her voice.

"Sweetheart, I swear, there's nothing bad." Ruby was cursing herself for actually saying something.

"Don't be late." She was still serious but the nicknames the brunette was using to address her pleased her, even tho she would never admit it.

* * *

"Ice cream, seriously, Ruby?" The red head laughed at the simplicity of their date. "Are we teenagers?"

"Well… What can I say… you wanted to take it slowly and I didn't want to scare you off." Ruby smiled and licked her dark cherry and chocolate ice cream.

"How can you be sure that ice cream won't scare me off?" Zelena smirked at her.

"Well… it won't. You could just leave." Ruby looked around, indicating that they were outside in the open space, no obligations to stick for long.

"True. Thank God I don't have to stick through a whole dinner," Zelena smirked at the brunette again, tasting her mint ice cream with chocolate chips. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Yeah… that… I almost forgot." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"So it wasn't important I assume?"

"Oh it is. I'd just rather forget and not let it spoil our date."

"What do you mean, spoil our date?" Zelena frowned.

"Your sister stopped by at the diner today."

"Oh." Zelena's mood sank down to zero. Of course her sister wouldn't let her be happy and have something nice.

"She's just worried," Ruby turned to look at the other woman and put her hand on her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Of course she is. Worried that I might be happy."

Ruby smiled but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if Zelena was even aware of what she said or if being happy had really something to do with her, as she liked to think.

"She is worried about you using magic, more specifically, what happens if I'm the only one there and your magic goes out of control and I'm not able to calm you down."

"What did you say?" Zelena asked silently, suddenly being too interested in her ice cream.

"I said that I'd find a way. But…" she stopped, pulling the red head's hand to do the same, "she wants to be there the first time you practise…" Ruby finished hesitantly.

"What?! And I suppose you agreed?" There was anger in her eyes, but not just that, there was something more.

"I – yes, I did. I… didn't think that would be a problem? I mean, we all agreed to that just a few days ago?"

"When?"

"Tonight," Ruby just whispered, suddenly not feeling like eating her ice cream anymore.

"You decided without me! I agreed to try this," she gestured between them, "whatever it is but I didn't give you permission to decide about me! No one gets to decide what I do or what happens to me or my baby!" Zelena was furious. Everyone just keeps deciding about everything and she hardly has a say.

"I'm sorry, Zelena, I really am. I didn't realize…" but she didn't have a chance to finish.

"Of course you didn't! You all just keep thinking about yourselves but no one actually thinks about me and what I want!"

"Now that's not true!" Ruby threw her ice cream in the garbage can standing near them and turned back to Zelena. "I did think about you! I'm sorry I decided about when it is but we agreed that there has to be someone present when you do magic and it was clear Regina would want to be there. And I thought about you because I know you don't want her to be there, or anyone. I know you don't want anyone to supervise you. So I wanted to get it over with, I wanted Regina to see that you're able to control your own magic so that you'd be allowed to use magic by your own soon and decide for you and your baby! So stop being unfair!"

Zelena opened her mouth but closed it again.

"Now finish your ice cream, we have to go soon," Ruby smiled at her and pushed a wild curl behind her ear.

They continued walking, Zelena eating her ice cream and Ruby just smiling.

"There was no storm!" Zelena suddenly stopped.

"What do you mean?" The brunette frowned confused.

"I was angry but I didn't make a storm!" Joy was audible in her voice.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You used magic a lot during the past few days. And, I knew you can control yourself." Ruby winked at her.

"Ruby? Thank you," Zelena whispered and waited for the brunette to turn around and look at her. And then she kissed her, just a quick peck on her lips. But it was enough to let the other woman with closed eyes and a smile plastered on her lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just… for believing in me. No one ever does."

"In that case… I think I'll get lots of kisses because I do believe in you," Ruby laughed and hooked her arm under Zelena's.


	6. Chapter 6

This was written before episode 5x09 aired. In this universe, Zelena and Ruby didn't meet in Camelot, or anywhere else for that matter.

Also, I was just writing and writing what I had on my mind and it got very long so I just cut it into more chapters. I'm sorry for the end of this one... No, actually, I'm not :P

I'm also sorry it took me so long, I was dealing with some personal stuff that didn't allow me to write, especially this.

Please, let me know what you think and if you like it!

Thank you for sticking with me!

* * *

They were driving to Regina's vault, mostly in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Ruby threw a quick look at Zelena and smiled. Focusing on the road in front of her again, she let her mind wander to the time the redhead woman appeared.

She didn't actually really interact with her back then. She was sick of all the magical disasters, people being killed, supposedly dead people appearing again and dying soon after, her memories getting erased and constantly having to figure out what the hell happened and who caused that.

She just wanted some time away from everything. She needed time to focus on herself and connecting to the wolf in her. Being a wolf in Storybrooke wasn't easy. Not because people would be afraid of her and organized wolf hunts but because the space was limited. Yes, there is a forest but unfortunately, not unlimited. There's still the town line and with every new villain paying them a vengeful visit, the consequences of crossing it were changing.

A wolf is not a couch pet that can sleep the whole day at your door, going for a walk twice a day. It's a wild animal that needs to go for a run. And once she started, she couldn't stop. She loved running in the woods, spending hours in the wolf form, not having to care about anything and anyone.

Not that she would abandon all her family and friends, she was still there for them and she would come if they needed her. But she never felt so free.

That's why she didn't really care about Zelena and all this mess around. Until she heard that Regina was holding her captive in a cell and restraining her magic with the cuff. Her first reaction was that Regina probably knew what she was doing, after all, Zelena had proven to be dangerous before and everyone was just cautious. But then there was the baby. Ruby tried to understand why would Regina, of all people, take the baby away from its mother.

Luckily for Zelena, after the whole Camelot debacle and Emma finally becoming good again, Regina left Robin. Ruby didn't know what exactly happened, just that her feelings for Emma had something to do with the whole curse breaking. Which also led to letting Zelena go. Of course she was being watched and she had the cuff. They took turns in checking on her and once she proved that she's trying to be good and after long discussions, they agreed that she doesn't have to wear the cuff anymore.

Ruby was watching all this from distance, putting all the pieces together. The more information about Zelena she got, the more she sympathized with her.

The redhead woman didn't have many friends, more like none and the only people she talked to where the ones constantly checking on her and controlling her. Ruby often found Zelena sitting at the diner alone, reading a book or staring out of the window. And so the brunette took it as her responsibility to really care about her. She always took her time to make sure Zelena was doing okay, she added some extra treats to her orders and gave her her brightest smiles.

Zelena always looked at her suspiciously but never said anything. Ruby was putting all the pieces together and finding out more and more information about her. She tried to talk to her a couple times but Zelena didn't like when she was asking questions about her.

And look at them now. Driving in a car together, meeting Regina in her vault. Zelena was fidgeting with her sleeves, not really sure what to do. In fact she had no idea how to behave. She didn't remember when the last time she dated someone was, if ever. But she was pretty sure that meeting your sister because of some magical emergencies wasn't on the first dates lists.

"Relax, it's gonna be okay." Ruby grinned at her.

"You say that like you don't know my dear sister at all," Zelena grimaced.

"Maybe I know her more than you think," the brunette said and stopped the car by the forest path leading to the vault.

"Great, my potential girlfriend fucked my sister," Zelena rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"That's not what I meant. I never slept with her."

"And why would I believe you that? You keep saying how well you know her, how she came to meet you, for some reason she let you handle me…"

"You should believe me that because it's the truth. If you don't, fine. That's not the most important thing now. Come on." Ruby stretched out her hand and waited. Zelena hesitated for a moment but then interweaved her fingers with the brunette's.

Soon they came to the vault. The door was open. Regina and Emma were already waiting for them.

"Finally. I was wondering if you'd show up." Regina turned around from lighting up the candles and smiled politely at them.

All three women just rolled their eyes.

"I was also wondering if you would come here or just poof yourself here."

"If it was a test then I think we passed," Ruby smiled and made herself comfortable in the nearest chair and gestured for Zelena to do the same. She just shook her head and looked at her sister expectantly.

"So what do I have to do to earn your trust, sis?" The red head woman asked hesitantly.

"When you asked like this…" Regina was obviously enjoying this whole thing a way too much.

"We… were thinking that you would perform some spells, starting with the easy ones, going to the more difficult," Emma jumped in quickly, trying to stop the surely coming disaster.

"Oh so now you're a magic expert," Zelena raised her eyebrow.

"No. I'm just saying what the plan is." She walked to Ruby and sat next to her. "Gosh, how do you willingly deal with this?"

"And how do you deal with that?" Ruby laughed and looked at Regina. Both sisters were just standing opposite each other, staring.

"True. They are a lot alike, right?" Emma hissed silently, afraid that either of them might hear her.

"More than they would ever admit. Maybe you should magic us some popcorn?"

"And sign us a death sentence? No, thanks." Emma pulled a face and focused on the two women.

"Shall we begin?" Zelena crossed her arms, "I don't have a whole night for this."

"Would you rather run around with the wolf? I'm sorry if this cut your date short." Regina snickered and turned to the shelves for some things.

"Regina…" Ruby's tone was warning, she sat up straight, ready to shoot out of her chair.

"For God's sake, Regina, just get it over with so that we can all go do something better." Emma didn't move, just rolled her eyes.

"Oh you mean my sister?" Zelena grinned knowingly.

Regina turned around sharply and formed a fireball in her hand. Zelena didn't stay behind and formed a green fireball in her own hand.

"Okay, guys, no fighting please!" Ruby jumped on her feet and ran in front of the red haired woman.

"Regina, put the fire down, you could burn all the books and the whole place!" Emma stood up as well, standing next to her girlfriend in a second.

The sisters were still standing with their fires in their hands, staring at each other.

"Ruby, I don't want to hurt you, you should go somewhere else."

"I'm counting on it. If Regina throws the fireball, you're gonna stop her. You won't let her hurt me." Ruby's voice was firm, she was looking Regina deep in her eyes, not moving an inch.

"Ruby, I think you should listen to your girlfriend. We don't want to hurt you, this is between us."

"No. This is between all of us. I don't know what you had planned but if you throw it and she stops it, then we're done here."

"And if she doesn't stop it?" Emma tried carefully.

"Then we're gonna talk about it later."

"Ruby…" Zelena whispered and slowly put her hand on her side. The brunette smiled and quickly squeezed the other woman's hand and pushed it away.

"I may not have magic but I'm a wolf. Regina?" She nodded at the older woman and spread her legs a little to have more balance.

Emma was watching it in horror, looking from one to another, not really sure what to do and ready to jump in to save her friend, or girlfriend, if needed.

Regina watched the couple for a moment, the red head basically hidden behind the brunette and then she finally threw the fireball.


	7. Chapter 7

_Regina watched the couple for a moment, the red head basically hidden behind the brunette and then she finally threw the fireball._

Ruby watched it like in a slow motion. It was rolling towards her, aiming at her head. With the corner of her eye she could see the green fire disappear from the other woman's hand and then Zelena raised her hand, holding out her palm.

The fireball was getting closer and closer and then at the same time, just when it was inches away, Ruby ducked down and a firework broke out above them all.

They were all quiet for a few seconds, staring at the colourful sparks.

"Firework, really?" Regina scoffed.

"I could have sent it back at Emma, couldn't I? So stop mocking me, sis."

"I think firework is great!" Emma breathed out, relief visible on her face.

"You did well," Ruby smiled at Zelena and caressed her arm.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly, not being used to compliments. "But you… moved incredibly fast!"

"I told you, I'm a wolf," Ruby licked her bottom lip and winked. Then she turned to Regina, "So are we done here?"

"One firework doesn't prove anything."

"What do you want me to do?" Zelena stood up straight, paying full attention to her sister like she was getting ready for a fight.

"Just a few more spells."

Regina then spent about a half an hour giving her older sister orders about what to poof where and what should disappear and where and then reappear again and she had her transform a few things into other things.

Emma and Ruby spent the time in their chairs changing positions every now and then, losing interest after a while, talking quietly.

"Regina? I think that's enough, she's perfectly fine," the blonde tried.

The brunette stared at them for a moment before she sighed. "Fine. But! You know the rules!"

"Yes, sister, I do. Now if you would excuse us, this was fun but I have better things to do." Zelena reached out her hand and pulled Ruby out of her spot. When they were standing next to each other, green smoke enveloped them and they disappeared, appearing next to their car.

"Whoa, this is going to take some getting used to," the brunette said as she stumbled. She grabbed Zelena's arms to ground herself and looked her in her eyes.

"Why did you stood in front of me? Regina could have hurt you!" Zelena whispered.

"Nah. I knew you would do something." Ruby just smiled at her cheerfully and shook her head.

"You can't possibly trust me that much. It's your life we're talking about and you hardly know me!"

"True. But it wasn't just about saving me. It was about you being finally allowed to use magic. Besides, I told you, I'm a wolf." Zelena's eyes widened. Ruby's dark chocolate ones turned yellow for a few seconds and then went back to their normal colour.

"Get in the car," Ruby winked, kissed Zelena on her cheek and hurried to her side of the car.

It took the red head a few moments to recover from what she just saw. She then slowly got into the car but surprise was still visible on her face.

"You…"

"I'm a monster, I'm a wolf, a werewolf, I can turn, I'm strong and fast even in my human form, yes. Are you scared?" Ruby recited all the things she had heard a thousand times before like she was reading a shopping list.

"No… I'm just… surprised, that's all. I'm not scared of you. I didn't know you are a real wolf." Her eyes were still wide from surprise.

"I guess most people don't know. It's not like I say it when I introduce myself." Ruby just shrugged and started the car.

Zelena watched her in silence, thinking about what Ruby just said.

"So now you know I wasn't lying when I said I know what it's like to have to control yourself," Ruby smiled, eyes on the road.

"I'm glad you told me," Zelena smiled. She then got lost in her thoughts for a while. This kind of changed her view on the brunette. It made her trust her a little bit more because she actually might really have an idea about how difficult it is to fight something that is inside of you.

"Do you like it? Being a wolf?"

Ruby sighed and took a few seconds to answer.

"I do, actually. It's difficult here in Storybrooke, more than it was in the Enchanted forest. I like being in my wolf form but people don't like wolfs wandering around, especially because my wolf is bigger than a normal wolf. And also, wolfs usually live in packs and here it's just me and granny."

"So… you might need someone to help you too?" Zelena looked at her almost shyly, her voice quiet like she was afraid to ask this. Saying "too" actually means she admitted she needed some help and needing help means you're weak and being weak is wrong.

Ruby looked at her thoughtfully and saw the insecurity in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I might need some help too," she smiled at her softly.

They drove in silence then and soon arrived to Zelena's home.

"So…" Ruby played with her ring, hands resting in her lap. She didn't really know what to do now. Not that she wouldn't know, she had a few ideas about what to do, she just wasn't really sure. This wasn't a simple one night stand, she wanted it to go right. And also, things with Zelena seemed to be a bit more complicated than with anyone else.

"So…?" Zelena smiled and turned to face her.

"That went well, right?"

"Yes, I suppose it did. I…" Zelena stopped midsentence, looking down for a moment and then just leaned forward quickly. The brunette was taken by a surprise when she felt the other woman's lips on hers but she answered the kiss quickly. It was slow at first, almost careful like she was afraid of scaring the brunette or crossing a line but when she felt hands around her neck and in her wild red curls pulling her closer, she stopped worrying and pushed herself on the petit brunette. The gearstick was still in her way but she decided that it wouldn't stop her.

The kiss was heated, neither of them was holding back. Ruby tangled her fingers in the soft curls, pulling her closer, trying to get more of the other woman. But she laid her other hand on the slowly growing belly as a reminder to be careful.

Zelena bit the red bottom lip and Ruby let out a moan.

"Is this a thank you?" She grinned, pressing their foreheads together and stealing quick kisses.

"Mmnn, maybe," Zelena avoided a direct answer and started to place kisses along her jaw line, going down and stopping at her earlobe.

"That's okay, you don't have to say it, I'll take this any time," Ruby chuckled, or tried, as her breathing got shallower.

"Good," Zelena smiled as she bit down gently. Another moan escaped Ruby's lips. Zelena chuckled and bit and licked her way down her neck, sneaking her hand up under the brunette's shirt.

Ruby let her, enjoying the touch on her skin, running her own hands all over Zelena's body.

Sitting in two seats was still a little uncomfortable so Zelena pushed herself up and tried climb over and straddle the brunette, still kissing every bare spot of her skin.

"Zelena, wait…" Ruby caught her hand, stopping her from moving further.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your feedback, favs and follows, I really appreciate it! This chapter is shorter, I have a friend visiting me for two weeks and I don't have time for writing so I saved this chapter for later, I thought I'd do some more work on it and make it longer but life got in the way.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Zelena, wait…" Ruby caught her hand, stopping her from moving further.

"What?" Zelena didn't even look at her, finding her way back to red lips.

"We shouldn't… not like this…"

"Why not?" Zelena finally stopped and looked at her, a little frown on her face.

"Your baby, I don't want to hurt it, or you." Ruby looked up at her smiling, placing her hand on the belly again.

"The baby is fine, you won't hurt her," Zelena smiled, pleased that the brunette cares so much and started to kiss her again, finally sitting astride on her.

Ruby gave in, not being able to resist all the kisses and touches but Zelena's hand sneaked in under her shirt again and when she squeezed her boob, she sobered again, grabbing the hand.

"Zelena, sweetie, please…" She looked her in her eyes, urging her to stop.

And the red head did, confusion starting to form on her face.

"You… don't want me? This is my thank you, why don't you just take it?" Her voice was hurt and defensive.

"Oh I do want you, believe me." Ruby closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath as she tried to formulate her thoughts. "But not like this. And by this I don't mean just in the car. It's a very nice thank you but you don't have to do that…"

"But I want to," Zelena interrupted her.

"And I'm glad you do because I do too, really. But… I don't really know how to say this because I don't want you to get offended or upset or anything…" Ruby sighed, tangling their fingers together.

"Just say it, the more you take, the worse this all gets." She rolled her eyes and sat down on Ruby's legs, still straddling her.

"Okay… I just feel like… I think using sex as a thank you, especially for our first time, is like using sex as a tool…"

"That's what I do, I manipulate people into sex to get what I want…" It was a quiet response, she could feel her face getting flushed a little bit, and she got ashamed for what she just said.

"I know you do that. That's why I think we should stop. But… what is it that you want? Why do you think you need to manipulate me into something?" Ruby was searching her face for any answers that might not be voiced.

"It's silly. Can we just forget about this?" Zelena looked away and tried to get back into her seat.

"No. Look at me," the brunette cupped her cheek, caressing her with her thumb and lifting her head to look her in the eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

Zelena widened her eyes and opened and closed her mouth, "I'm not…"

"Did you know wolfs can smell fear? Just like dogs…" Ruby smiled.

She looked at the brunette in surprise but then just threw her head back and started to laugh. "Fine. I'm afraid you're gonna go away because honestly, this all seems too good to be true."

"What exactly?"

"That someone wants the wicked witch!" Zelena threw her hands in the air.

"You're not a witch. Wicked, yes, a little bit. But I do want you, all of you," she smiled and put her hands on her belly.

"Are… are you sure? What if the baby smells like forest?"

"It will, because it's gonna run in the woods with me," Ruby winked at her, happy that the red head was in a better mood.

"I-thank you…"

"C'mere," Ruby pulled her closer and hugged her tight, burying her face in the red curls. Zelena relaxed in the brunette's arms, closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace with all her senses.

"Do I even deserve you?" Zelena laughed when she pulled away.

"Relationships are not about deserving." Ruby smiled and put a quick peck on her lips. "Come on, I'm gonna walk you to the door, you should rest."

"Aren't you a gentleman." Zelena laughed and got off the brunette.

"A gentlewoman," Ruby smirked and helped her out of the car.

They walked the short path to the door hand in hand, both smiling, taking their time to prolong the moment.

"How far in your pregnancy are you actually, if you don't mind me asking?" Ruby asked suddenly. She had an idea, putting all the events and forgotten weeks together but she wasn't sure.

"Six months."

"Oh. Wow. That's really… getting close…" Ruby tried to hide her surprise, or maybe even shock.

"Yeah. Getting cold feet?" She laughed but was actually really curious about it.

"No. You said it's a girl? She's gonna be just as pretty as her momma," the brunette smiled and turned to Zelena, "You should really get some rest. Call me if you need anything, okay?" She looked at her concerned. They leaned towards each other, connecting their lips in a soft kiss, eyes closed, lips barely moving.

It seemed like forever, or maybe not long enough but it was a couple of seconds.

"Good night, Zelena. And remember, no magic!" Ruby winked at her teasingly.

"Yes, ma'am, no magic," Zelena laughed and opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few days after their first date and the first official magic practice. Ruby was kept busy at the diner but managed to get a free evening, after begging granny for it.

So there they were, on the beach again, on their second date. And a second magic practice.

"So is this what all our dates are going to look like?" Zelena sighed as green flames kept appearing and disappearing on her open palm.

"Well… I mean... I'm not complaining," Ruby smirked from the place she was watching the other woman. "But I guess it's not such a fun for you as it is for me…" If she was honest, she was really enjoying watching Zelena playing with the green fireball, sending it to the sea when she got bored and forming a new one.

"These are all childsplay. It took me a day to learn it, unlike Regina, who struggled with it," Zelena scoffed. "And now it's the only thing I'm allowed to do."

"Let's just sit down," Ruby gave her a bright smile and pulled her closer to the water.

They sat down on the sand and watched the water hitting the shore. Occasionally, when there was a strong wave, it came up to them and caressed their feet.

Ruby rested her head on Zelena's shoulder, letting the curly hair tickle her on her face.

"Ruby?" The other woman asked silently, eyes locked on the ocean.

"Hm?"

"Do you really think we are alike?" The brunette could tell from her voice that she was insecure, maybe even afraid, to ask this.

"I do. In some ways." Ruby sat up and moved to look at Zelena. "I actually think that many people in Storybrooke are similar to each other more than they think, in the way they used to behave. Many of us did bad things, back in the Enchanted Forest. But what we did in the past doesn't really define us now, we don't have to do it anymore. The life here is completely different, we don't have to fight for survival every day, we have food and running water and a safe place to sleep and candy and alcohol." She smirked at the last part. "But the problem is that we forget it. Many people forgot or they just don't want to remember, what it was like and what struggling made them do."

"I just can't imagine that you, such a kind and caring woman, did something remotely close as bad as I did…" She didn't look Ruby in her eyes, she found the sand grains more appealing to look at. Also more safe.

"Zelena," Ruby sighed and cupped her hand in both of hers. "I killed my boyfriend. I ate him. I didn't know I did it. I was in my wolf form and the animal took all the control. I have to live with that." She was talking about it like it was weather.

"But that's only one thing…" Ruby felt as Zelena tried to anxiously squeeze her hand, still afraid of rejection.

"No. I joined a pack and spent a lot of time as a wolf, hunting and scaring everything alive. It was really hard to resist the temptation, to not let the wolf took all the control over me, to learn to be the one in control."

Zelena sighed but didn't say anything.

"You will learn it too, to not let the dark magic control you, I promise," Ruby smiled and let go off her hand only to softly caress her cheek. The redhead leaned into the touch and her mouth corners turned up a little bit.

The brunette smiled at her and leaned forward slowly. Their lips touched in a soft kiss and they stayed that way for a moment until Zelena got tired of it and started to move her lips, kissing Ruby gently. The brunette didn't hesitate to respond and pulled the other woman closer to her, her fingers tangled in the soft red curls. She rested her other hand on her waist, as if to make sure she is not going anywhere.

The kiss deepened, Zelena started to lick and bite Ruby's bottom lip as she pushed her down on the sandy ground. The brunette let her, pulling her down with her, her hand still on her belly, just to be sure the baby is safe.

Zelena abandoned her lips soon and started to place kisses down her jaw, stopping on her ear. She nibbled at her earlobe and Ruby left out a heavy breath as she leaned her head to a side to give her more access.

That encouraged the other woman as she licked her earshell, humming satisfiedly at Ruby's reaction. Ruby shivered under her hot breath and a silent moan escaped her lips.

"Zelena…" Ruby tried to speak but whatever she wanted to say got forgotten with more kisses.

"Yes, Ruby?" Zelena hummed and led her way down the brunette's neck, placing kisses and sucking on the soft skin.

"We need to stop…" It was a whisper and despite to what she said, her hand shot to the red curls and she pressed her closer to her neck.

"You don't look like you wanted to stop," Zelena smirked as she sneaked her hand underneath the brunette's shirt.

"I - don't. But we - need to…"

"Why?" She smirked again as she gently scratched the tanned skin all the way up until she finally touched the lacy bra.

Ruby squeezed her eyes and took a deep breath. She pulled Zelena's head away to look into her eyes.

"Not here on the beach," She smiled sweetly a pressed a chaste kiss to the pink lips.

"Are you afraid to do it in public?" Zelena laughed but sat up.

"I don't exactly wish Regina or Henry to catch us here in flagranti, you know," Ruby grinned as she fixed her shirt.

"Fair point," Zelena grinned as well. "How about some more magic," she asked but it was more a suggestion than a question. Before she even finished the sentence, the sand grains started to dance in the air, forming patterns of all kinds of waves and spirals. They danced in the air, changing into more complicated ones, adding more and more sand.

"Wow, Zelena, this is amazing!" Ruby stared at it in disbelief.

The red head didn't look like she was listening to her, she was lost in her own thoughts, lost in her magic.

More and more sand was in the air, the patterns no longer visible in the amount of it.

"Zelena? Maybe you should slow down a bit… soon there's going to be a snow storm," It was said jokingly but there was a little awkwardness in it, as Ruby wasn't entirely sure if it's really just a joke.

She didn't react. In fact, it looked like there was even more sand, it almost seemed like there was a sand wall building.

"Zelena, sweetheart, don't let it control you! You are stronger than your magic!" Ruby stepped closer and put her hand on the other woman's arm.

That seemed to wake her up from her trance. She winked a few times and her arms fell along her body. But the sand was still there, it was still in the air.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can!"

"But I don't want to…" It was a whisper, almost lost in the wind.

"You have to…" But it looked like Zelena was lost in her magic again. She waved her hand and the ocean got louder, breaking it's waves on the shore.

Ruby frowned. She wasn't really sure what she should do. This was different, new. Zelena didn't need her help to control her powers. She was in full control. She was just a little lost in it. The brunette understood it. It's hard to resist the temptation. But she couldn't let Zelena to destroy all she worked for. She knew she would regret it later.

She sighed and took a few steps back. This might be dangerous but it has to be done. It was the only thing she could think of. She had to take Zelena's mind of the magic.

Zelena was lost in her thoughts, completely focus on her magic and what was going on in front of her. She saw the sand and the water, ignoring Ruby. She noticed the big brown thing coming at her with the corner of her eye when it was too late.

Two giant paws pressed to her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. Zelena cried out as she fell, landing in the soft sand. She was ready to fight back but before she could realize what was happening, a big wolf was curling up on the ground next to her, nudging her with its nose.

The storm went quiet. The realization settled in as she recognized Ruby. She moved to rest her head on the soft fur and let Ruby to comfort her. The wolf wrapped its tail around Zelena's waist to keep her warm and started to purr.

Zelena let her tears run down her face, not caring about what she looked like and what would Ruby think about her anymore.

"I suck. I can never do this…" a quiet sob escaped her throat. "Regina is going to put that stupid cuff on my wrist and maybe she will even attempt to take my child because I'm too dangerous."

The wolf whined and licked her hand softly. Zelena looked up and smiled.

"You are actually not so scary, you know," she raised her hand slowly and petted the wolf between her ears. The wolf purred again and closed her eyes happily. "You are just a giant puppy who wants to cuddle," Zelena laughed as she continued to caress her.

The wolf looked up at her and stood up, taking a step back. Suddenly the tall brunette girl was standing there again.

Ruby smiled at her sheepishly and kneeled down in front of the other woman.

"You can do it. I believe in you. You just have to use your magic more often and to other things than making a few green flames, as much charming as they are," she smiled and squeezed Zelena's hand. "Besides, you're pregnant, your hormones are probably going crazy. Blame it on that," she grinned widely.

Zelena just sighed but nodded.

"So you think my wolf is a puppy, huh?"

"You certainly behaved like one."

"That was just because of you. But I can be dangerous too!"

"I can imagine," Zelena rolled her eyes at her.

"Well, the wicked witch looked like she was ready for some cuddling too."

"I probably am. This whole thing made me tired. I think I should rest a bit."

"Okay, let's go. Let me walk you home," Ruby jumped up and pulled her with her.

"Or I can just poof us, that would be much faster," Zelena grinned and tangled their fingers.

"You don't have to, it's just going to drain even more energy from you." The brunette looked at her worriedly.

"I can handle that." Before Ruby had time to react again, green smoke enveloped them and when it cleared again, they were standing in Zelena's living room.

"You were right, this was much faster," Ruby grinned at her. "But you need to rest now."

"I'm fine, really!" Zelena tried to protest.

"That was not a question," Ruby refused any other arguments and scooped her up into her arms, hooking one arm under her knees and supporting her back with the other. "Bedroom is upstairs?"

"Yes," but Ruby started to walk before she even had time to answer her. She found the room surprisingly fast and without a mistake and lay her down on the bed gently.

"Can I get you something to drink? Or some food?"

"No." Zelena shook her head.

"Okay. So can I get you anything else before I go?"

"Yes," she nodded this time, "I want you to stay here with me."

"Oh." The brunette looked surprised with this answer. "Okay then… I'll just… watch some tv or something…"

"No, silly. I want you to lie down with me." Zelena smiled at her and petted the empty spot next to her.

"Are you… sure?"

"Absolutely," Zelena winked at her and motioned for her to come to her.

Ruby smiled at her climbed up on the bed. She propped herself up against the pillows and pulled the other woman into her arms.

They stayed there for a couple of minutes, both silent and in their own thoughts.

"Thanks Ruby, I… really appreciate how you try helping me…" Zelena confessed while she was drawing circles on the brunette's stomach.

"I like doing that. I think you deserve it. So you don't have to thank me." Ruby smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Zelena looked up at her, locking their eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" She whispered silently, suddenly afraid of rejection for some reason.

"I'd love that," the brunette smiled at her softly and leaned forward to taste Zelena's lips again. It was becoming her favourite taste and she couldn't get enough.

The red head pulled herself up to be in the same height as the brunette and tangled her fingers in the long locks, holding her close.

Ruby answered the kiss with the same excitement, letting her hand slide down Zelena's neck, tickling her with the gentle touch. She rested her hand in her cleavage, running her fingers and long the shirt's hem, teasing, making her take deep breaths.

Zelena's other hand wandered along Ruby's body, not being able to resist touching the young woman, wanting to touch every inch of her. She started to kiss her way down to her neck, licking and sucking on the soft skin again, making them both moan.

"I want you," Ruby shivered under the hot breath and those words, squeezing Zelena's arm as warmth spread through her whole body, ending between her legs.

"Are you sure?" The brunette whispered as she rubbed their cheeks together, trying to hold back and not to tear their clothes apart.

"Ruby - I need you…" Zelena bit down on her earlobe gently. That seemed to decide about what was about to happen next.

Ruby pushed her into the pillows and straddled her carefully, kneeling above her to leave enough space for Zelena's belly to not hurt her.

"I want you too, so much," Ruby breathed out before she closed the space between them and kissed her roughly, letting all desire out finally.

The kiss lasted for eternity and longer, getting fast and sloppy, with tongues and teeth everywhere and then slowing down again, while they were gently nibbling on each other's lips, with hands wandering everywhere, impatiently trying to touch as much skin as their clothes let them.

" - off," Ruby tugged at Zelena's shirt, not wanting to break the kiss for longer than it was necessary.

Zelena smirked and waved her hand, making their clothes disappear.

"That comes in handy," Ruby murmured and moved from the lips to trail kisses down the other woman's neck, to her chest and stopping on her boobs. She started to massage them, placing kisses on the pale skin.

Zelena's breathing was shallow and fast. Her breasts were more sensitive due to her pregnancy than usually and Ruby was really skilled with her hands and her tongue.

The brunette didn't stay there for long tho, she moved down, stopping on Zelena's belly. She caressed it with her fingers and kissed it gently.

"I want you. All of you, even with the baby." Ruby smiled at her, locking their eyes. They were silent for a while and then Zelena summoned her back up to her. There was no need for more words, so they just kissed, as a promise, as a thank you.

Zelena caressed Ruby's body, stopping at her boobs for a while, playing with them, teasing them, until she got impatient and let her hand fall between the brunette's legs.

Ruby took in a sharp breath when she felt the redhead's fingers between her folds and broke the kiss as she arched her back.

"Mmm, you're so wet…" Zelena hummed happily as she started to draw circles, spreading the wetness all around.

"So are you, I can smell it," Ruby moaned and pressed her more into the headboard and pillows and she began to kiss her again, holding her head with one hand and finally diving into Zelena's soaked folds with her other hand.

Zelena spread her legs even more, bending them in her knees to give Ruby more access. The brunette was kneeling above her, moving her hips impatiently, trying to get as much friction as possible.

There was not much teasing, both of them thirsty for the pleasure. Their kiss was sloppy and most of the time it was just their foreheads pressed together as they were bringing each other pleasure, riding each other's fingers.

Zelena circled Ruby's clit, making the woman groan.

"Please don't stop," the brunette breathed out. She sucked on Zelena's neck and shoulder, biting more than she should, but she couldn't hold herself back.

Zelena put more pressure, going faster, focusing all her attention on the brunette, wanting to give her the relief she needed so much.

And then finally Ruby cried out loudly, pushing herself into Zelena's fingers, trying to make it last as long as possible, thrusting her own hand deeper into her other woman.

Zelena moved her hips in circles, rubbing herself against Ruby's thumb, fucking herself on her fingers, too eager to wait for her to collect herself.

But Ruby felt her desperation and helped her ease it, helped her to bring her high, to her own pleasure, making her moan loudly and dig her nails into Ruby's back.

It took a moment for them to catch their breaths, to calm down. Ruby collapsed next to Zelena and pulled a blanket over them, resting her hand on her belly.

"Wow," Zelena breathed out, her eyes still closed.

"I know. It was perfect." She smiled and turned to look at her girlfriend. "You're so beautiful," she whispered and pushed a red curl out of her face.

"I'm exhausted and sweaty, don't be ridiculous," she laughed awkwardly.

"But you are sweaty because of the amazing sex we just had. Besides, you're always beautiful."

"Thank you," Zelena blushed and finally opened her eyes. "So are you," she smiled at the brunette and pressed a peck to her lips. "But now I'm really tired."

"You should take a nap."

Zelena narrowed her eyes at her and bit her lip.

"I'm going to stay here with you, don't worry." Ruby laughed and pulled her on her chest. "Just closed your eyes for a while, okay," she was already drawing circles on her naked shoulder.

Nothing ever felt as right as this moment, to either of them.


End file.
